fmafandomcom-20200222-history
Fort Briggs
Fort Briggs is an Amestrian Military installation that lies on the border between the countries of Amestris and Drachma. Stretching across a narrow valley between the two countries, the Fort protects Amestris where the mountains cannot. Briggs is home to Amestris' first military garrison against Drachma, led by Major General Armstrong. The phrase "Fort Briggs" is often associated with strength and endurance by the citizens of Amestris, enough to make some soldiers tremble at the thought. The military base itself is a massive wall comprised of research labs, a prison, gunnery positions, soldiers' quarters, supply tunnels and an immense main tunnel which runs the length of the installation. The nearest other settlement relatively close to the fortress, North City, also serves as a supply center and medical hub for the Briggs troops. Any who wish to pass between the two nations must first go through this fort. The fortress has demonstrated its strength before, easily obliterating an invading Drachman army. History At the end of the year 1914, the fort has undergone changes. Major General Armstrong was sent to Central City to be questioned about the whereabouts of Lt. General Raven. In her absence, Major General Gärtner was given full command of Fort Briggs. His role was to assist in creating a crest of blood as part of the Nationwide Transmutation Circle, but the forces of Briggs' proved too strong. Trivia *Briggs' soldiers and the East soldiers are considered Amestris' finest military units, but, while the Eastern Army is the 'perfect attack,' Briggs holds the title of 'perfect defense,' suggesting an alliance between both Briggs and the Eastern Army would provide the perfect military unit. This was demonstrated during the Promised Day when they joined forces under generals Armstrong and Grumman to overthrow Central High Command and save Amestris from Father's Nationwide Transmutation Circle. *Fort Briggs name may have came from Fort Bragg, a United States Army base in North Carolina that is home to the 82nd Airborne Division and the United States Special Forces Command. Just like People in Fort Briggs, the people in Bragg are considered the best. *The Amestrian Army have regular exercises between Northern and Eastern forces, which usually take place in the Briggs fortress during the winter. These exercises serve to train the Amestrian army and prepare them for any conflict that might take place between Amestris and its enemies. It is common knowledge that these exercises are usually won by the Briggs forces. *A young Izumi Curtis was sent to survive in this harsh mountain range for a total of one month, harnessing her own skills in understanding life and connecting with the nature of the locale. (It is believed that she was stealing from Briggs for supplies) *Although there is a cease-fire treaty between Amestris and Drachma, the Briggs border is known to be a very unstable area, prone to incidents which might lead to the voiding of said treaty. *There were complaints that the rations served in Fort Briggs taste terrible, especially the coffee. Another source of complaints has been the supposed lack of beautiful women in the region, save for Major General Armstrong, who is regarded as a tigress instead. **Another exception is the doctor seen in Chapter 71. Category:Locations